


Chocolate Allergy

by angelsfalling16



Series: Halloween Ficlets [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: You were offended when I politely declined your candy but I am literally allergic to everything in that bucket please get it away from me AU





	Chocolate Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I’m working on posting a handful of Halloween themed ficlets based off the Halloween AUs from a Tumblr post. I meant to start posting earlier, but I didn’t actually start writing until late last night, and I’ve been busy today, but I’m going to try to post as many as possible throughout the afternoon!

**Simon**

“Are you too good for chocolate, Baz?”

I know better than to start an argument with him, but when I offered the bucket of chocolate to him, he turned his nose up at it and sneered as though he thought I had poisoned the whole lot of it. Now he’s quirking that irritating brow at me, the one that makes me feel small.

I straighten up, squaring my shoulders and preparing for whatever he’s about to throw at me. Even though he only has three inches on me, it feels more like three feet in this moment. I shouldn’t be the one feeling bad - I was just trying to be nice (sharing is caring, right?). He’s the one who should be feeling apologetic for so rudely turning down my offer.

“Not at all. I just don’t want any.”

“Because it’s mine?”

“Why would that be a problem?”

“Because you don’t like me. And by association, you have decided not to like my chocolate.”

“First of all, that’s a ridiculous assumption. Second of all, what would make you think that I don’t like you.”

“Seriously?” He just raises both eyebrows at me, and I sigh, fighting the urge to roll my eyes like Penny would in this situation. “Fine. Let’s start with the fighting.” He looks like he’s about to interrupt, apparently choosing to talk now, but I give him a look, and he stays quiet. I don’t feel small anymore. Something has shifted, and right now, I finally feel on the same level as Baz. “From the first day we met, you’ve scorned me. Calling me names, insulting me, putting me down at every chance. You’ve never once treated me as more than an inconvenience you have to put up with. You’ve given me no reason to think that you liked me.”

“Oh, right.” He pauses, and it seems like I have managed to make Baz speechless. It’s strange. “I don’t not like you. Just so you know.”

“What?” I ask. That isn’t what I expected him to say.

“I’m not great at expressing how I feel. It’s easier to push people away than allow myself to open up to them, and I think that’s what I did with you. I’m sorry for the way that I have treated you, Simon.”

Now it’s my turn to be speechles. I hadn’t expected him to just start pouring bits of truth out to me. I was honestly waiting for him to tell me that I was right and that I should just get over it. I definitely didn’t expect him to _apologize._

“I don’t not like you either,” is all that I can think of to say.

There’s more that I wish I could say, questions that I want to ask, but I don’t know what to start with. Instead, I quietly take a step forward, letting this fluttery feeling in my chest lead me. The feeling’s been there for a long time, but I never acted on it. I never felt like I could until now.

“That’s good to know,” Baz says, the corner of his mouth turning up as he takes a step toward me, too.

His eyes fall to my mouth briefly before they flick back up to meet mine, and I can’t help licking my lips self-consciously. My eyes quickly move over him, noticing the subtle ways that he’s changed: the tension leaving his body, the relaxing of his shoulders, his eyebrows smoothing out, and the way he holds himself no longer seems threatening.

We’ve moved so that there’s barely a foot of space between us, just enough room for me to hold the candy bowl in front of me without touching him. I want to drop the bowl and move even closer, but when I meet his eyes once more, his gaze has softened, and the look, so open, makes me stop just to take it in.

Baz has changed, but this feels like the real him. This determined, softer version of him is who he really is on the inside even though he makes everyone else think that he’s different.

It feels like I should make a move, do something, but I’m not sure what he would be okay with. I don’t want to take the chance that I’m wrong about what he’s feeling.

“So? Chocolate?” I ask, lifting the bucket between us.

I’ve ruined a perfectly good moment, but when he smiles, I think that maybe I’ve made the right choice. We’ve still got things to work through before we decide whether to do anything about whatever it is that’s stirring between us.

“Oh, no. I’m allergic.”

Oh. I probably shouldn’t kiss him then. I definitely want to, someday, but for now, I’m content with just reaching out to hold his hand and saying, “Happy Halloween, Baz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and Happy Halloween!! :)


End file.
